Odyssey: Journey Across the Stars
by Jwebb96
Summary: A new recruit has just joined the crew of The Morning Star. Join them on crazy adventures and hijinks. All the while trying to not get killed in the process. Sounds like a lot of fun if you ask me.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was watching the LOL Odyssey trailer and instantly thought "if this was a show I'd totally watch it". Which also lead to me making this. A story about guy joining a space crew on an adventure among the stars. Let's get right into it. I don't own League of Legends just OCs.**

Chapter 1: First Day on the Job

I had just got done watching a recruitment video homemade by the pilot of the star cruiser The Morning Star. Oh, uh sorry allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jason Dodger. I graduated from Piltover academy not to long ago. I've been trained in weaponry, combat, and engineering. You could say I'm a soldier, but uh not officially. I was going to join Piltover's Space Ranger Corps, but I never liked how they operated. Even still I always wanted to travel throughout the galaxy just to see what's out there. Luckily for me, my resume looked impressive to a crew of famous Space Crew. Or maybe I should say infamous.

"So, kid whaddaya say?" Jinx asked.

My mouth was agape "Um…." The recruitment video was well…..interesting. The whole room was looking at me. The ship's Captain Yasuo. The crew's big….scary… uh alien…..guy Malphite. Sona uh her profile was kinda confusing. Something about music. And finally the ship's pilot Jinx who was for lack of a better word…..enthusiastic. Well actually enthusiastic was the nice way to describe her.

Before I could give them my answer an alarm went off in the ship. Everyone got up and ran out of the room. Except for Sona. She floated out of the room which was weird. Before Jinx ran out I grabbed her arm.

"Wait what's happening?" I asked.

"Ok try not to be alarmed, buuut the ship is under attack." Jinx said almost uncaringly.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Welcome to the crew. Come on!" Jinx grabbed my arm and ran with me in tow.

Ok so I guess I'm in. Honestly not exactly how I thought today would go. I applied to an ad that said the Morning Star needed an engineer and an extra guy that shoots things. These guys have a reputation for being over the top, but I wasn't expecting this.

Jinx had dragged me into the command center of the ship. Malphite was loading huge rounds into the cannons of the ship. I think they were explosive magnum rounds.

"Wait aren't those rounds illegal in seven solar systems?" I asked.

"It's only illegal if they're on our ship. That's why we fire them at things. Now seat here." Jinx sat me down at a monitor with controls. She ran off to the piloting station.

"Space Pirates inbound! Jason, I need you on the rear cannons." Yasuo ordered.

"Cannons?" I asked.

" _Cannons armed."_ The computer said.

"Oh boy." I grabbed onto the controls and prepared myself for the worse. I passed a lot of combat simulations at the Academy, but I never experienced the real deal.

"What? You fired cannons before have ya?" Jinx asked.

"Not at people no." I answered.

"Try not to think of them as people. Think of em as uh…. guys that want to kill you. So, kill them instead." She said.

Motivational speaker that one.

"We're surrounded! Jinx get us outta here." Yasuo commanded.

Aye aye captain." Jinx activated the ships thrusters in an attempt to escape.

"Alright here goes nothing." I looked at the targeting computer and saw tons fighter ships chasing after us. I took aim with the computer and started firing. I was blowing up a good handful of them, but once they took evasive maneuvers it was harder to hit them. We were getting blasted, but the ships shields were holding up well enough.

"There's still too many of them. Sona increase the ships speed." Yasuo commanded.

"Yes Captain." She said softly.

Suddenly she started glowing and a floating musical instrument appeared in front of her. She started playing it and I found myself and the entire ship covered in a purple aura. Then the ship suddenly wants faster than before.

"Woah!" I didn't see that coming. The Academy never taught us about magic users.

"WOO HOO!" Jinx couldn't get enough of what was going on. The girl likes danger. "We're clear to warp out."

"Then let's make the jump." Yasuo said.

"No proble- Wait somethings coming out of hyperspace in front of us. Something big." Jinx said.

I pressed a button on my screen and the computer showed me what was going on in front of the ship. Something came out of hyper space. A behemoth of a ship twenty times bigger than the Morning Star.

"Wait I know that ship. It's the Leviathan." I said.

"Gangplank!" Yasuo said. "Jinx turn us around!"

"Can't we're caught in a tractor beam." Jinx said.

"Oh shit." I said.

"Aaaand we're being brought into their ship." Jinx said.

I slammed my head on the control panel in front of me.

Yasuo pinched his forehead. "Well looks like we got to get our hands dirty." He said grabbing a sword in its sheath and attaching it to his side. He walked out of the room.

"Ooh I'll go and get Fishbones." Jinx said running out of the room.

Sona slowly floated out of the room. Malphite nugged me and gestured to follow with a smile.

I ran my hand through my medium rugged black hair and sighed. "Alrighty then."

 **Cut**

Me and the crew were in the loading bay getting ready for a fight. The room had a huge hatch and waiting for us outside were dozens of murderous Space Pirates. I was outfitted with a lot of high tech weapons. Dual plasma pistols, a modded pulse rifle, and a few different types of grenades and explosives. I wore a lightweight battle suit. A white chest piece with shoulder guards to match. My pants were grey, and my boots were white. I pressed a button on my wrist computer and a hologram showed me how much ammo I had.

"That's a lot fancy gear. Where'd ya get it?" Jinx asked.

"Here and there. I know some people. I did modify the weapons myself though." I answer.

"Yay another weapons freak like me! I can already tell we're gonna be the best of friends!" She said throwing her arm around my neck.

"Uh yeah sure why not." I said.

"Look alive crew." Yasuo said. He pressed a large button next on a wall and the hatch opened.

We all stepped out and immediately had guns trained on us. Me and the entire crew were covered in laser dots.

"So, is this like normal for you guys?" I asked.

"Yea pretty much." Jinx said, and the rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"Well well well look at what we caught boys. The Morning Star crew themselves." A man made his presence known amongst the rest of the Space Pirates. He was wanted in every corner of the galaxy. Gangplank.

"This isn't going to work out the way you think it is Gangplank." Yasuo said.

"Really? Because I think its going to work out pretty damn well for me." Gangplank said.

"Can we just skip to the part where we start shooting?" Jinx asked.

"Oh god." I said.

"If it's what the lady wants. FIRE!" Gangplank's men opened fire.

"Hmph." Yasuo slashed the ground with his sword and a shield came up and blocked all the bullets. Malphite roared and jumped up. He slammed the ground knocking up multiple Space Pirates at once. In a flash Yasuo was in the air slashing at all of them before landing with style. He then clashed swords with Gangplank. "Jason! Go and disable the tractor beam. We'll handle things here." Yasuo called back to me.

"On it!" I yelled.

"Good luck newbie!" Jinx said before letting loose with her minigun Pow-pow.

I whipped out my dual pistols and started firing at the space pirates. I cleared a path leading to a door. I ran towards it, but it was about to close shut. I slid under it and made it to the other side.

* * *

I ran through the Leviathan's corridors and pressed a button on my wrist computer and scanned the ship. It showed me a hologram of where I needed to go. The generator for the tractor beam was further down into the ship. I rounded a corner and saw Space Pirates coming out of an elevator. They spotted me and opened fire. I took cover and pulled my pulse rifle from my back. I cocked my rifle and peaked around the corner to see if I could get a shot. I was pinned down.

"Jason what's your status?!" Yasuo asked me over communicator on my wrist computer. I could hear the sounds of fighting in the background.

"Moving as fast as I can." I said.

"Gangplank got away from us. He might be heading towards you. We got our hands full here, so you're on your own." Yasuo said.

"Greaaaat." I said sarcastically. I grabbed a stasis grenade from my leg strap and threw down the corridor. It went off and paralyzed the group of Space Pirates that were pinning me down. I took this chance and rolled from around the corner. I fired my rifle and took them all out. I was in the clear and ran inside the elevator. I pressed a button and headed down to the lower levels of the ship. Suddenly the elevator lost power and stopped. "Damnit."

"Hey newbie what's the hold up?!" Jinx asked me over my communicator.

"I'm working on it!" I said.

"Could ya maybe work a little faster? Not that I'm not having fun." She said.

I rolled my eyes and tried to decide what to do next. I grabbed the doors of the elevator and tried to pull them apart to open them. I opened them only slightly, but I could see the outside. I thought it was clear until Space Pirates rounded a corner and closed in on my position. "Crap!" I had to think fast. I looked up and saw a hatch. I smiled. "Lightbulb." I grabbed an explosive charge from my leg strap and set the timer to ten seconds. I then attached it to the wall. I shot the lock on the hatch of the elevator with one of my plasma pistols and climbed out of the elevator. I climbed up on a cable and then jumped to a ledge. I was at a safe distance from the blast radius. "Three. Two. One. Boom." The elevator exploded and plummeted down the shaft. Who knew I'd be so good at improvising? I let go of the ledge and fell down the shaft. Before I hit the ground, I activated the boosters in my boots and landed safely. I brought up my wrist computer to see if I was close to the tractor beam generator. I still had a little way to go, but I noticed I was close to the engine room. I then had another idea. I took out my pulse rifle and blasted the doors open. I took aim just in case there was anybody waiting for me outside. I was in the clear, so I kept moving.

* * *

After taking a quick trip to the engine room I made my way to the tractor beam generator. It was a huge machine in the middle of a large room. The room had a big window with a good view of space.

"Now how would Jinx disable this? Hmm oh I know. Blow it the fuck up." I pulled out a few explosive charges from my leg strap and walked over to the machine. Before I could even get close I looked to my right and saw a barrel being hurled at me. Someone then shot the barrel and the explosion blew me away. I was dazed but thankfully my armor held up.

"And what do you think your doing?" I looked to see Gangplank was standing between me and the generator.

"Oh, uh heh heh nothing just lookin around and admiring your ship and uuuh ah screw it!" I whipped out my plasma pistols and started firing at him. He returned fire with his own pistol and we both took cover. I peaked out to see where he was. I ran out and fired at him. Gangplank peaked around and fired back. I then moved into better cover.

"You should've stayed home boy! You're out of your league!" Gangplank yelled from cover.

"Well you're half right I shoulda stayed my ass home." I said looking at a timer on my wrist computer. "Hey Captain, you guys should get back to the Morning Star and start it up." I said to him over my communicator.

"Is the generator down?" Yasuo asked.

"Not yet but just trust me." I said.

"Alright we're counting on you kid." Yasuo said.

"As soon as you can get the ship outta here." I said.

"Wait how are you going to get back?" Jinxed asked.

"Don't worry. I got it covered….. hopefully." I said. "I'd hold onto something if I were you guys." I peaked out of cover and saw where Gangplank was. "Alright Gangplank let's finish this."

I holstered my plasma pistols and whipped out my pulse rifle. I jumped up and activated the boosters in my boots. Gangplank tried to fire at me, but I was flying around too fast. I fired back and forced him back to cover. I landed on a railing and took the quick downtime to look at the timer on my wrist computer.

"Twenty seconds. Ok." I ran along the railing firing at where Gangplank was. He fired at a cable holding the railing up and it detached. The railing fell, and so did I. I landed hard and my vision was blurry. I noticed my pulse rifle was on the floor a few feet away from. I slowly crawled towards it and reached for it with my right hand. Before I could grab it, Gangplank had stomped on my arm and pinned me down. I looked up and saw that he was aiming his pistol at my head.

"Heh you really thought you could bring down ole Gangplank huh? I've been doing this for years son. You never stood a chance." He said.

I looked at the timer on my wrist computer and saw it had a few seconds left. I then had a confused look on my face.

"What's with that look?" Gangplank asked.

"Oh, nothing I was just trying to think of something cool to say." A large boom can be heard from a distance. "Damnit too late now." Then the room we were in began to rumble and shake. It threw Gangplank off and I took that opportunity to trip his legs and get up. I picked up my pulse rifle and aimed it at him.

"What the hell is happening?" He asked.

"I may or may not have set explosive charges in your engine room." I said with a smirk.

"You bastard! I'll make you pay for this." He threatened.

"That's going to be kind of hard for you when you're dead." Before I could fire the roof of the room exploded. Guess blowing up the engines created a chain reaction. A random explosion also blew up the tractor beam generator and blew me and Gangplank away from each other. I was surprised how well this was working out. Just when I was about to focus back on Gangplank I saw him running out of the room.

"Damn no time to go after him." I said to myself.

"Jason! The ship is free! What the hell did you do!?" Yasuo asked. Over my communicator.

"I blew stuff up basically." I answered honestly.

"Oh god Jinx is already rubbing off on you. We're getting ready to make a jump. How are you getting back to the ship?" He asked.

I looked towards the window. "I got a way." I pressed a button on my wrist computer and an oxygen helmet materialized around my face. I aimed my pulse rifle towards the window.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **person**

"Where warping out in thirty seconds. Where the hell is Jason?" Jinxed asked.

"If he doesn't hurry up he's going to get left." Yasuo said.

"Everyone look." Sona said softly staring out of a window.

The rest of the crew came to see what she was looking at. And there they saw him. Jason flying towards the ship with the boosters in his boots while the Leviathan was blowing up behind him.

"Well I'll be damned." Yasuo said.

"WOW AWESOME! Cool guys don't look at explosions!" Jinx yelled.

"This one shows spirit." Sona said softly.

"Jinx let em in." Yasuo ordered.

"You got it boss." Jinx pressed a button and opened the hatch in the back of the Morning Star. She watched Jason enter the ship and she closed it. "And awaaaaaay we GOOOO!"

The Morning Star jumped into hyperspace leaving the Leviathan to explode in a fiery inferno. However, it would seem one space Pirate made it out alive as an escape pod can be seen flying through space.

* * *

 **Jason POV**

Well this has been a very eventful job interview. I might need therapy after this. Anyway, once we were all in the clear me and the crew celebrated… well not dying.

"Here's to our new recruit. First day on the job and he blows up a frggin warship. How badass can ya get?!" Jinx toasted to me while holding a drink.

"I have to admit. You surprise me kid good job." Yasuo said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Malphite gave a thumbs up and Sona just nodded.

"Question captain. Why did you send me to go alone to shut down the tractor beam while I was literally just recruited?" I asked.

"Well the truth is if I was going to risk someone's life it was going to be the guy I barely know." Yasuo.

My face flattened. "Seriously?"

Jinx appeared behind me and threw her arms around my shoulders. "Hey, it all worked out in the end. I'd say we hit the jackpot with this guy. "Jinx said pinching my cheeks. "And this was just his first day! I can't wait to see what other trouble we get into. It's going to be soooo much FUN HAHA."

Jinx's enthusiasm scares me. What a rough first day huh? I guess I asked for this when I decided to sign up. Something tells me this is just the beginning.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one. Yeah as soon as I saw the animated trailer I couldn't resist making a story about it. I wish Riot would just make a movie already. More space adventures to come in the future. If anyone here has already read my other stories I'm going to update those soon. Don't forget to Favorite/Follow. Leave a review if you like. See ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so uh after reading some of the Odyssey lore, I'm going to redo chapter one a little bit. Just a heads up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok just a quick update. sorry if you thought this was another chapter. Anyway I might be deleting this story and reuploading it with a longer first chapter and a proper introduction for Jason and the crew of the Morning Star. Now that I have lore to work with, making a better Odyssey story will be much more easy. So just keep an eye out for it in the future.**


End file.
